


Brown Eyed Boy

by jinglebellbard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "my eyes change color based on my mood uwu", F/M, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confessions, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: Hana spends a lot of time thinking about Jamison's eyes.





	Brown Eyed Boy

Hana sees Jamison’s medical file once, and it says that his eyes are brown.   
But she’s spent enough time watching him when he isn’t looking (which is quite a lot of the time, he gets distracted easily,) to know that Angela just put down brown because she couldn’t figure out what color really reflects through his irises. She knows it’s stupid to think that eyes change color, but he makes her think a lot of things that she would’ve scoffed at before.   
The first time he asks her on what she wasn’t sure was a date, he seems to be avoiding looking at her, like if he doesn’t meet her eyes then it won’t hurt when she rejects him. His eyes, she thinks at that moment, are the yellowish orange of the toffee she likes in her chocolates, and she says yes to the date without another thought besides the gentle request that he take a shower before she meets him.   
He shows up at her door in the Overwatch residential block wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans, with a neon orange knit hat pulled over his hair. His denim jacket is heavy with metal and enamel pins, glinting in the light spilling from Hana’s doorway as she opens it to meet him. He did shower, it seems, smelling like gunpowder and soap instead of gunpowder and grease.   
Jamison comes inside briefly while she looks for her keycard, looking out of place amongst her sleek, modern, pink and chrome bedroom. Heavy boots press into her soft gray carpet, and Hana can’t seem to make herself care about whether he leaves dirt or not. Two minutes, one keycard, and a few little jokes from Jamie later, and they’re out the door and on the way to the cute little bubble tea place not far from the base. Hana has her small hand hooked through his bent elbow as his hands stay stuffed in his pockets, and Jamie’s eyes flash gold in the early afternoon sunlight as he makes her laugh. He orders his boba half sweet, and she orders double, delighting in the sugary liquid coating her tongue and the soft resistance of tapioca pearls between her teeth. The little shop is cozy and they take a table in a little alcove near the back. Green plastic chairs squeak as Jamie fidgets and folds his six and a half foot frame to fit his knees under the table.   
“Was nervous you were gonna pepper spray me or somethin’.” he says, again refusing to meet her eyes. “When I asked you out. Never really done anything like that before.”   
“Don’t they have bubble tea shops for you to take girls to in Junkertown?”   
“Bars, maybe. People in Junkertown don’t like me that much.” he mumbles.   
“People in Junkertown are idiots.” Hana says, reaching one hand out to place it over his rusted orange prosthetic arm.   
“That’s what I thought too.” His conspiratorial grin makes his eyes seem fiery yellow, and Hana’s breath catches just a little.   
She kisses his cheek when they make it back to her door, tugging him down by a hand on the back of his neck.   
During their next date, a movie marathon in her room, she kisses him full on the mouth, and tastes popcorn covered in sugar and cinnamon and salt. He flails for a second like he’s never been kissed in his life before one of his long arms wraps around her shoulders and pulls her tight against his chest.   
“You smell like strawberries.” he says, half dazed when she pulls away.   
“It’s my lipgloss.” she replies, and kisses him again. His eyes glow like lamps when he leaves her room with the candy pink gloss smeared over his lips and down his neck.   
It doesn’t take long for most of the other Overwatch agents to catch on. Roadhog, she’s pretty sure, has been giving him advice on how to dress like a real person on dates, and Angela has practically adopted the lanky Junker. It isn’t unusual to see her wiping a smudge from his face or making sure he remembers to eat. Jamie almost gets knocked over when Zarya gives him a slap on the back and a knowing smile. Hana hadn’t been trying to keep him a secret, and he seems so happy to be suddenly more included in this group of people. It blurs the bad memories of isolation in Junkertown, he tells her.   
Sometimes they fight, of course. All couples do, and after a few months when the honeymoon period has started to fade, they have arguments. Hana still adores him, of course, but sometimes she just gets annoyed when he shows up covered head to toe in soot and grime. It’s always nerve wracking, fighting with him. She knows he wouldn’t hurt her, and that it isn’t his fault that he’s so much bigger than him, but he is still a pyromaniac with a bad history of mental health and human interaction. His eyes flash like mushroom clouds when he’s angry.   
After they argue, Jamie usually takes a day or two away from her, but he always turns up at her door freshly showered with an apology and a double sweet mango milk tea with tapioca pearls.   
The first time she tells him that she loves him, he almost chokes on his own breath. They’re on the subway in Seoul, with one of his arms slung around the back of her chair, and they’re both half asleep when she says it. It had been a long day. A good one, but long, and Hana feels so safe and warm snuggled up against him. The way he stiffens and sucks in a breath makes her tense, but then he has his hand in her hair and he’s mumbling it back as he kisses her, trying not to make a scene on the late night train but clearly bursting with excitement.   
His eyes are the same warm gold as they were on their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> there should be more... kind and gentle junkrat fluff..... and i think this couple is cute and needs more content


End file.
